Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel
by Me and Adrian 4ever
Summary: Alicia Williams has had her parents divorce, her mom remarry, and her mom died of breast cancer. But will the 1 sercret shes kept uried reveal itself and can she handle the truth? r&r plz! on HIATUS for a while idk wen i'll start it again sorry!
1. Prologue

Prologue: Meet Alicia Williams

Wednesday. The 1st day back from Christmas break. I always regretted this day's arrival.

I enjoyed having no rules and a car. I know every inch of Douglasville, Georgia. I hate the shithole of a school I'm forced to go to. Bridgeway High School. It sounds like every other gay school that is in some cheesy high school drama movie. I can't stand my teachers and as for friends, I don't have any.

So, as for my miserable, non-adult life, there's nothing special. Just that my parents divorced when I was nine. My dad 'supposedly moved to Vermont' and I never heard from him again. Personally, I think that getting rid of me and my mom was the best thing he ever did. He sure acts like its true. Anyways, my mom remarried to this guy, Jeff Burges, or something like that. To me, he is the 'bastard who took over my life without permission'. Oh and then last year my mom died from breast cancer. After she died, I was supposed to be 'sent' to my 'real' dad, but he was not at the address he is legally living under. God knows what the hell he's wasting his life on. Since he couldn't be found, my stepdad has custody of me. Joy. I **REALLY **love life!

On top of that, as if it wasn't enough, my 'best friends', Jamie and Michelle, hate me. I'm a 'loner' or whatever and I'm 'ruining their social status'. What a load. Kyle Mills and I broke off our two year waste of time relationship. He's heartbroken, but he goes out with road whores to occupy the empty space that was me. I mean, I love him with all my heart, but I just wasn't up for trying to be happy everyday and pretend that nothing was wrong with me, just for him. He's going out with Krissy Santiago, some stupid blonde slut, because he hasn't found that someone that was as kick-ass as I was.

Anyways, I just don't wanna talk about my social life. I know you probably think I'm emo or something, but really I'm just a misguided ghost, as I like to say. I don't 'fit in' with kids my age. I like to be alone because I've lost all that I've ever wanted/needed. I lost my together family, my mom, my friends, and my boyfriend. That's a lot to lose in one life time. Oh and Jeff has been an abusive alcoholic ever since my mom died. He takes out his anger on me and it leaves me marked. No one notices though. No one is there for me anymore. I know I should probably talk to someone about it, but I don't trust anyone enough to say anything.

The way I see it is this; I can either wait half a semester to graduate high school and leave this hellhole for good, or I can tell someone, have to go through the hassle of God only knows what, and get sent to foster homes my whole life. I choose option one. I can wait a semester longer. I have a plan.

The only thing is that I have a secret I'm not ready to tell anyone. One that cuts me o the core. One that no one can see coming. One that is life changing.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The first day back to school after Christmas Break. It seems like no one has gotten a life since last semester. Everyone still stares at me. Losers.

Cuz I'm the crazy kid. The kid with no real parents. The kid with an emo life.

First, let's get something straight. I'm not emo. I don't cut myself, I'm not suicidal, I don't like to wear black except when I feel fat, cuz then it makes me look skinny. I don't have black hair, I'm a brunette. I don't wear emo-type clothes; I just dress like I want to. But apparently everyone at this stupid school thinks I'm on the verge of doing something crazy. I'm **NOT!**

I mean, I am sad and a little depressed, but life goes on. I'm not one of those idiots who stop living because life gets hard; I know that I will have a better life than this.

Well, my hair was in a messy bun on the back of my head, my skinny jeans were ripped everywhere, and my Paramore shirt was old and wrinkly. My gray converse knee-highs were slightly frayed around the edges. Well if this doesn't make a good impression on the people at school, then I didn't know what would.

Anyways, on my way to school today, in my purple 2005 Ford Eclipse, I was thinking…..that maybe I should try to date someone. Maybe not truly, but try to get something started, so I'm not completely alone. It would be nice. Sigh…

As soon as I entered the school's parking lot, Kyle ambushed me.

"Hey Alicia, how are you?"

"Fine" I said rudely. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some better things to do to start off my morning."

And with that, I left. No one in the halls even bothered to say anything to me. They just stared. As I got closer to my homeroom, I heard one of the 'snobbs', my nickname for the stupidly retarded popular people, whisper something to her friend.

It sounded like "...heard her dad doesn't even care about her and he doesn't even want her around cuz she's a whore-able person"

It was people like this that made me pissed everyday.

I whispered to myself just loud enough for the bitch to hear "I at least know who my father is…and that my mom died without sleeping with half the guys in town"

The stupid blonde went all psycho and called me a bunch of profanities that just made me laugh as I continued down the hall to class. As I entered the door and found a seat, I swear I stopped breathing as a new person made his way into class. My head was sorta like this:

HOLY FRIGGIN SHIT! THAT IS THE SEXIEST GUY EVER.

Then I controlled myself before my face could give me away. And it got even better, because this guy chose to sit next to me of all people, ME! I just couldn't believe it.

"Hey" a slight British accent said to me.

I looked over and the guy was talking to me. This went from being the worst day back to the best day ever. I mean my weakness for guys isn't that bad, but its still there.

"Hey" I said.

"I'm Zane Whidemer"

"Um...I'm Alicia…Williams."

"Nice to meet you" He said with perfect politeness. I wonder who this kid is. I've never ever heard of him, so he must be new. And, of course incredibly gorgeous.

Before I could say anything back to him, the teacher, Mr. something or other, called the class to order and took roll.

When the teacher went to his computer to put in grades, Zane leaned over the aisle to whisper to me: "Do you know where the…" he looked at his schedule, "Honors Calculus 3 is? The one with Miss Nayburnette?"

I looked at my schedule, excited that I had 1st period with him. "Umm yeah that's my 1st period so I could show you where it is."

"That would be great" he said, leaning back in his chair.

I took the chance to look at him, since he wasn't paying attention to me.

He looked great, I mean the head-over-heels-falling kind of great. Long shaggy auburn hair, that fell into his eyes, deep bye eyes, and flawless lips. Wow, I have surprised myself. I have never really liked a guy this much, upon meeting him ten minutes ago.

He seemed to feel me staring t him, so he looked over with a grin on his face and said,

"Liking what you see, right?"

I blushed and said "Not sure at the moment. Right now I see a guy who comes off as sweet at first then gets all cocky and flirty, completely stepping out of line. So what's your story? Ten...Twenty...Maybe fifty…"

"Not sure what you mean for the last part anyway"

"Girlfriends… I mean someone as cocky and pretty as you has got to have some sort of record. You'd be crazy not to."

"First of all, I'm not 'pretty'. That makes me sound like a girl. Second, I don't have a record. Thirdly, I am crazy." He said, sounding slightly amused.

"No record, really???"

"Nope, I don't seem to like the girls that throw themselves at me or adore me. It gets really annoying sometimes."

"So what are you into? Quiet, mysterious, sarcastic, snobby, hot, slightly retarded?"

He paused, thinking.

"Girls like you."


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright Chapter 2. This is my second chapter in one day. Wow. I've got a lot to write about. I know the plot in my head and it's very interesting and I'm going to post a chapter of a different story and tell me if I should continue it or not. Thanks for whoever reads this…even if it's just me hehe. Ok on with the story.**

**P.S. during the fight scene, I was thinking of making ppl scream "jerry jerry" lol luv Jerry Springer.**

**Song in here is 'Runaway' by Love and Theft. I think it suited the situation.**

**~Kaitlyn =]**

Chapter 2

"Girls like me?" I scoffed. This guy obviously knows nothing about me or my past. I used to be at the center of attention before my mom died and I went 'crazy'. No guys wanted me now.

"Yeah. What's so hard to believer about that?"

"The fact that it's impossible because you've only known me for exactly 15 minutes and that you have NO idea who I am. Or maybe you have, rumors spread fast around here."

"What rumors? And I could know you better if you let me."

"Alright since you have no idea about me, I'll tell you, cuz I promise that you'll find out later I promise. Oh and after this, you might not want me to walk you to class.'

I paused to see what he would say to this.

"Your reputation can't be that bad" Hphm. He seemed so sure… well I would prove him wrong.

"Well since we only have five minutes, I'll give you the cliff notes. My parents divorced when I was like nine, my real dad hates me, my mom's new husband is an ass, my mom died of breast cancer last year, my stepdad doesn't care if I'm alive or dead, and the entire school things I'm emo/suicidal. In fact, there are rumors that I cut myself and that I killed someone, too. Unfortunately, Zane, I've got to get to class and if you don't like me anymore, I totally understand becau…"

Zane covered my mouth. I almost bit his hand but it was just out of reach for my teeth. And the stupid bastard laughed. HE LAUGHED!

"This is what everyone is worked up over? Are you kidding me?" Then he started laughing even harder. I wanted to punch him.

"Just what the hell is so funny?" It was a wonder that smoke wasn't coming out of my ears; I was so freaking mad!

"You are. You really think that your 'drama' is such a big deal?"

"I personally don't care about my drama but everyone else thinks it's the biggest scandal to ever happen in life. It's so annoying."

"And why did you think I didn't like you anymore? What happened wasn't your fault; you just can't pick your family."

"And what the hell would you know about family? Do you even know what that is like? To go home to that? Of course you don't! You're just another stuck-up, snobby guy that thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants because he has all the girls wrapped around his finger. Now that I think of it…you don't need to worry about hating me, because I hate you! Now leave me alone, ok? I pretty positive that you will do just fine without me in your life. Everyone else is."

And with that, I turned and stormed away, off to Honors Calculus 3, not even caring if Zane made it or not.

Right after the bell rang, enter stage right, Zane. He explained to the teacher his 'I'm new and I got lost' story and took the seat behind mine.

Zane tried to talk to me a couple of times, but I ignored him. He could suffer in silence for all I cared. The bell rang, saying I could leave this class and Zane, for my literature class.

The rest of my day passed in a blur. I didn't really pay attention to anyone/thing until I almost tripped over something. When I snapped out of my haze, I saw queen bitch and her loyal minion just standing there laughing at me. Jamie Strauss and Michelle Lanier.

When I concentrated, I heard what they were saying.

"…I know Michelle, it's _**so **_tragic. With her mom dying and her stepdad hating her, it's a wonder she hasn't killed herself yet. I mean she would be doing the world a favor. Plus she already killed someone." That was a total lie and she knew it.

She was smirking at the last part.

I wasn't in the mood to bitch-slap her, so I was planning to stalk off, all cool like, but then Michelle said something that set me off the edge.

"Well at least we know why her mom died. She got so sick of poor Alicia's _'I'm depressed and lonely'_ act that she finally just died."

I lunged for that bitch, slugging her in the face, and kicking her in the gut. When she was on the ground, I turned toward Jamie who just looked at me with those slutty, innocent eyes.

"You know, Alicia, you should control your anger. We wouldn't want you to be responsible for anyone else's death this year."

She was saying that I killed my mom and that I killed that one suicidal kid. _Damn that bitch to hell_, I thought.

I was about to jump that whore, when arms slid around my waist, restraining me.

Then I heard a voice whispering in my ear, "She isn't worth it. Just forget about it."

I heard the slight accent, and knew at once that it was Zane.

"What the fuck? Let me at that stupid little road whore. I'm going to end her. Who does she think she is? Talking trash about me, when I heard that she applied for a job as a prostitute in Vegas. Dancing poles and stuff sure sounds like her, though." I yelled, while trying to get out of Zane's hold.

"Do you honestly think that you could take me?" Jamie said, while using her annoying-as-hell innocent voice.

"Yeah. For starters, you're just a dumb blonde. Not even a real blonde, but just as stupid. Plus you're a whore. If it broke out into a fight, all I need if for one of these guys to flash his dick, and you'll go chasing it like a little puppy dog." I laughed and a couple of people snorted, trying not to laugh.

"As if I need any of that, though. I'm tougher, faster, and smarter than you. I would win, no contest." I was just bragging now.

By then, teachers had strolled into the hallway, not seeming to notice what was happening at first. Then they saw Michelle.

"What happened?' one asked. "Is she ok?"

People just kept asking questions. I couldn't hear them, as I had zoned out. I didn't feel like paying attention. I just removed Zane's arms from around my waist and sneaked off when no one was watching.

Well, almost no one.

"Wait!" A voice called. I didn't have to turn to know that it would be Zane.

"Alicia, stop. Slow down!"

I just sped up. I was almost to the parking lot, where my blessed care would be waiting for me. I would get in and just drive. I didn't know where I would go and didn't even consider how stupid it was. I just wanted to get out of here and never come back.

Suddenly, Zane was there, blocking my exit.

I tried to elbow my way around him. It was no use.

"Alicia, no. You're not leaving. I'm not letting you past me."

"Don't promise me anything, Zane. Then I'll feel all bed, knowing that you broke it. I'm leaving, one way or another."

"I'm not breaki…, you know what? I think your right. Let's go."

I looked at him, both incredulous and confused.

"WHAT?!" I nearly yelled.

"Let's go." He repeated, really slowly, like I was mental. "You said you were leaving. I'm going with you. I'm not going to let anything bad happened to you."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need your assistance. AND, you are NOT coming!"

"Yes I am."

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

He sighed. "Look, Alicia, you probably have about five seconds before the teachers come looking for you. And if they find you right now, you'll most likely get suspended, maybe expelled. So, we can keep arguing, and wait for the teachers to show up, or you can leave now, with me. And I'm sorry for saying what I said this morning in homeroom. It was rude and shouldn't have been said."

I contemplated, for just a second, deciding. The sound of approaching voices made up my mind for me.

"Alright, let's go."

We hurried out the door and made a bolt for my car. As soon as I had the key in the ignition, I floored it.

I was almost to Atlanta, when Zane started laughing.

I gave him a sidelong glare.

"Just what the hell is so funny?" I demanded.

"Well, did you have any intentions of stopping before we made it out of the city?"

"Yes I did. We are going to one of my favorite places in this hellhole. So shut up and quit complaining. You're the one who wanted to come along with me anyways. Oh and I'm still mad about what you did earlier."

He was quiet for a minute, remembering when I bitched at him this morning.

"Sorry about that. I guess you're kinda sensitive, but I wasn't pretending to get it, not at all."

He looked at me with pleading eyes, begging my forgiveness.

"Fine.. I guess all is forgiven, for now."

We both settled into silence as I drove to my friend's bar. I decided to turn on the radio to my favorite station. And it was ironically playing 'Runaway". How funny….

_**It's been a long week, I've got a slow leak in my left front tire.**_

_**I'm sick of where I work. My boss is such a jerk, don't care if I get fired.**_

_**My backs about to break, no money in the bank, and she don't call me anymore.**_

_**I'm down to my last ring, it's time to sell my things,**_

_**And pack my bags, and never look back,**_

_**run a parallel line with the railroad tracks, and make my get away.**_

_**I put the pedal to the metal as the sun goes down.**_

_**Leave everybody sleepin in this sleepy town tonight,**_

_**and at the break of day, I'll be a runaway!**_

_**A hundred miles in, I got a stupid grin on my scruffy face.**_

_**With every cigarette, I'm burning my regrets.**_

_**Don't want to leave a trace.**_

_**And from the rear-view, I've got clear view, of who I used to be.**_

_**A little bit faster now, don't wanna turn around.**_

_**I'm gonna pack my bags, and never look back.**_

_**Run a parallel line with the railroad tracks, and make my get away.**_

_**I put the pedal to the metal as the sun goes down.**_

_**Leave everybody sleepin in this sleepy town tonight.**_

_**And at the break of day, I'll be a runaway! I'll be a runaway!**_

_**It's crazy, I know, to count on this road and give me what I need.**_

_**But with every state line, somehow I find, another part of me.**_

_**Yeah-e-yeah!**_

_**I'm gonna pack my bags, and never look back.**_

_**Run a parallel line with the railroad tracks, and make my get away.**_

_**I put the pedal to the metal as the sun goes down.**_

_**Leave everybody sleepin in this sleepy town tonight,**_

_**and at the break of day, I'll be a runaway!**_

_**I'll be a runaway! I'll be a runaway!**_

"Nice song choice, all things considered." Zane commented.

"Yeah I guess"

I was finally relaxed, knowing we were here. We both got out of the car, with me heading for the warehouse.

Zane looked uneasy.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You go here?" He asked, pointing to the abandoned warehouse/ newly transformed nightclub/bar.

"_Jenny's All Nighter_? Yeah. I love this place. Jenny is my friend. One of the only ones I've got left."

"Have you gone here _**alone**_?"

I snorted. "And who would I go with? I don't exactly have a fan club."

"Do you know what happens here? Do you have any idea?"

"And you do? You just moved here."

"Yes, from Atlanta. I've been here before. This place is no good. Girls, particularly teenage girls, get beaten, raped, and drugged. All sorts of things happen here."

"Believe me, I know." I've been there. Those were my unspoken words. I knew all too well what happened if you were drunk and left the club alone, at night.

I shook off those thoughts. I didn't need them messing up my day.

"Come on Zane. Let's go. It's the middle of the day and only Jenny is in the club. I promise."

"Alright if you say so."

We walked to _All Nighter_. I retrieved the key from inside the loose brick, where Jenny always kept it, and opened the door.

"Jenny!" I called.

Silence.

"Jenny! Jenny, are you there. It's me, Alicia, with my friend. Hello?"

Silence again.

Something wasn't right. I just knew it.

I half ran to Jenny's hideout room in the back of the club. The door was shut. I could hear Zane coming up behind me, just as I reached for the doorknob.

I opened the door and said "Jenny!"

I looked in front of me and screamed.

"Oh my God, Oh my God!"

I was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Oh God, Jenny, no!!"

Laying there on the floor in a puddle of blood, was my friend Jenny.

Dead.

I lost my consciousness.

**A/N:**

**This isn't really considered a cliff hanger, but it seemed like a good way to end the chapter. I promise to update soon. Maybe by Friday. Hopefully. Cross your fingers!**

**~ Kaitlyn =]**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry Sorry Sorry!!!!! I'm sooooo very very sorry! I said I would update on Sunday, but I got sick so it took me twice as long to write the story. But I finally finished and now I can write more, because I'm better. So here is Chapter 3! **

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**~ Kaitlyn**

**Chapter 3:**

The black water was uncomfortable. I knew somewhere in this that I was unconscious, but I didn't know how to wake up.

I could here the voices calling my name, voices that were very far away.

And I still couldn't wake up from this damn water.

As more time passed, I got even more frustrated.

Then, I remembered someone from somewhere once told me that I you were unconscious, that you needed to focus on something close. I chose to focus on the voice closest to me.

After what seemed like an eternity, I slowly made my way past the black water, and to the surface of consciousness.

My eyelids fluttered and I opened my eyes to see…Kyle??

Where was Zane or Jenny?

Oh God! Jenny!

"Jenny, oh my God! Oh my God!"

"Alicia? Are you alright?"

"Am I alright? _**Am I alright**_? Are you out of your freakin mind? My best friend, the only one I have left, is **DEAD**! How on earth could I be alright????"

"Alicia, calm down! Yelling at me won't solve anything."He said. I was about to just leave the club, when he grabbed my arm just like the person did that night.

_Flashback_

"_Jenny, I'm leaving. See you tomorrow" I said, grabbing my purse and leaving the All Nighter._

"_Bye Alicia!" She called after me._

_On my way to my car on that hot summer night, I was feeling really sick from all those drinks. I really need to lay off a bit on those, I thought to myself._

_Just as I was about to unlock my car, someone latched onto my arm and covered my mouth with their hand, just as I was about to scream. I tried to jerk out of the grip but I was only restrained harder…._

I jerked out of his grip and stood up. I would not go there, not today.

I looked around and saw I was in the club part of _All Nighter _and that there were police everywhere. I knew I couldn't stand it if I was to go back into Jenny's office and see the place she was or is, I didn't care. So I stormed outside and saw even more police cars. I saw Zane talking to one of police women.

I was so frustrated, that I didn't even notice the side of my car until I was opening the driver's side door.

"Holy SHIT! Oh my God!!! What is wrong with the world? Is this the out-to-get-Alicia day? How much longer do I have to suffer?"

I was screaming at the top of my lungs, so naturally all the police heard me.

I spotted Zane running towards me.

"Alicia, what's wrong?" God bless him, he didn't tell me to calm down or shake me. I would have had to kill him if he did.

I was way beyond speaking without yelling, so I pointed to my car, which was now sporting a long, ugly scratch from the hood to the trunk. And I really liked that car, too.

"Ugh, just when I thought this day would not get any fucking worse, karma has to be a fucking bitch!"

"What happened to your car?" Zane asked.

"Gee, I don't know. Some idiot mother fucker keyed my car!" I was being a bitch, but I had had more then enough to deal with today.

An officer in his mid-twenties came up to me.

"Ma'm? I'm Officer Gordon, I heard you screaming. Are you alright?"

I was beyond talking by this point, so I just pointed to my car.

"Do you have any idea who could've done this?"

Boy did I ever. My car was in the same place as it was that one night when…. UGH I am not going there. I don't need to cry in front of all these people.

"Um well, I can't think of anyone who would do this." My voice faltered slightly. Damn, I'm really scared of him now. Why would he do this? He left a month ago, promising never to return. I thought, without really understanding it.

"Can I go home?" I asked the cop.

"Well we need your statement but I think you could go home now. We got pretty much everything."

He gave me a witness report to fill out and told me to bring it by the station tomorrow and if I had any questions, that I was to call him.

"Zane" I said, "You need to get someone else to drive you home. I have to get places"

"That's alright. I'm riding home with my sister. She'll be here any moment."

His voice dropped low as I got into my car.

"Will you be ok?"

No, I thought. "I'm fine Zane, just go home." I sped off in the general direction of Oaks Mountains, my crappy neighborhood.

Just as I turned the corner of the street to get onto the highway, I saw it.

The car. The one from…. Oh GOD!

He's here.

**Alright, I know this chapter is short, but I promise the next will be longer. I just had to get this part over with and get to the real drama. Updating soon, I promise!**

**XOXO**

**~Kaitlyn**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody. Alright….so I wrote this chapter on notebook paper and it is long, like beyond long and there's lots of drama in it. Oh and 2 clarify 4 some ppl, this book is my own workings. Anyway here is chapter 4!!!! Oh and listen to 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride, it's the theme song for this chapter.**

**XOXO**

**~Kaitlyn**

Chapter 4

I nearly ran off the road when I saw the car.

_Your just hallucinating Alicia,_ I thought to myself.

The more I thought about it, the more I thought I was going crazy.

_What if it was him?_ The logical voice in the back of my head is asking me. It can't be him, though. I buried those nightmares for a reason, and he was not going to force me to revisit the events of the awful night.

I shook off those thoughts before I was too affected by them.

Instead of thinking of him, I cranked up my radio to Paramore's 'Careful' and starting singing along at the top of my lungs.

"I settle down, a twisted up frown disguised as a smile, well you would have never known. I had it all, but not what I wanted because hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown. You make your way in; I resist you just like this. 'YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO FEEL!' The truth never set me free so I'll do it myself…"

I was getting closer to Douglasville. I was maybe 25 miles away when I saw it. The same car from Atlanta. _HIS _car and it was following me. The black Mercedes Benz, trailing behind me, just inches from my beat up blue '64 Mustang.

I squeezed my eyes shut for just a second, as to not run off the road, and when I opened them, the car was still there.

I broke out in a cold sweat, my heartbeat picking up rapidly, and my breathing turning to gasps.

_This can't be happening! _

He was following me.

"Oh God, Oh my GOD!" I exclaimed.

For the second time that day, I had a panic attack. _Gosh this is getting old_, I thought to myself.

My foot pressed down sharply on the accelerator and I lurched forward; only to have him do the same thing.

In order to throw him off my trail, I took a sharp right into a developmental neighborhood and expertly weaved my way until I found another exit. I quickly found my way back to the interstate. I said I spent a lot of time driving all over this city, so I knew my way up, down, backwards, and sideways.

When I checked my rearview, he was gone. I ditched him!

I continued on home. Of course it was past 9:30pm, my curfew, so I got acquainted with Jeff. He was yelling at me some stupid responsibility lecture.

"You should know that when I set curfew that you have to be home on time…," blah blah blah.

While he continued his rant, I began thinking about the car. Was it really him? The man who… who…

A hand whipped out and slapped me across the face. Ouch. I was brought out of my reverie and brought back to reality.

Jeff was leaning down, almost in my face, his face bloodred with anger.

"When I talk to you, you will listen!" he snarled.

I could smell the alcohol on his breath, of course he was drunk. I rolled my eyes and everything that had happened today made me snap.

"You and Jack Daniels friends again? Huh. I though you said you were quitting. Alcohol is not your go-to-get when things suck. Oh, and don't you try to preach to me about responsibility when you sit on your drunken ass all day doing nothing, but blame the world for your problems!!!" I knew this little outburst would cost me. Three…Two…One…

His eyes flashed with fury. I braced my self, and sure enough, he knocks me out of the chair I'm was sitting on and he aimed his kick for my stomach, but on a lucky chance for me, I blocked it with my shin and it hurt like hell. He was furious that he missed and kept repeatedly striking me with his foot.

I yelled and thrashed at him, which only made him angrier.

When he finished, he looked down on me and said, "Don't you ever talk to me like that again!"

I rolled my eyes, which, of course, earned me another kick. My legs were going numb and I couldn't really feel anything now.

I tried to stand up, but my body was screaming obscenities at me and was keeping me to the floor. Jeff just laughed at me.

He got one more kick in before he went back into the living room to watch TV.

After about maybe 20 minutes of struggling, I finally made it to my room.

My legs were in excruciating pain and were black and blue all over. They'd be even worse tomorrow.

Now, I know it sounds weird, but this is normal for me. When Jeff is drunk, he takes his anger out on me. It's just been about a week since the last bruise.

I quickly took a shower and fell on my bed, into complete oblivion.

~~~*****~~~

The next at school wasn't a good one. I had to wear jeans because my legs were hideous. It hurt to walk, but I managed.

Jeff was still asleep on the couch with a half-empty bottle of Rain Vodka in his hand.

Just to get back at him for last night, I took all the alcohol we had outside and smashed the bottles on our back porch, letting the liquid run into the grass, probably killing it in the process. Looks like he'll be an angry, sobered-up person today.

I packed a small overnight bag because I _so_ was **not** going to face his wrath tonight. If I couldn't find a place to stay, I'd sleep in my car.

_Wouldn't be the first time I've done it._ I thought.

My car. I didn't have enough money to repair it so I had to drive it around with that stupid ugly scratch on it.

The first half of the morning past in a blur. I wasn't focusing on the teachers, the students, or anything. I was thinking about _him_ and whether or not I imagined him following me. I didn't know what to believe.

Even though I was zoned out, I did notice Zane looking at me, concern showing in his features. I think he knew something happened last night after I went home.

As the bell rang for 5th period, I almost groaned. Gym. I needed to dress out for my grade to stay at a C, but I didn't need people to see my shame. The bruises would no doubt show my life at home and raise up a bunch of questions I wasn't ready to answer.

So I sat on the bench and waited until we were given the ok to go to the gym.

Coach Wilder saw me and told me to dress out.

"I can't," I told her.

"Oh and why not?" she sounded indignant.

"I don't have any clothes" _Brilliant answer Alicia, now she'll really leave you alone _I thought sarcastically to myself.

"That's no excuse; I have plenty of extra clothes in my office."

Dammit, this bitch was hard to discourage.

"I'm _not_ going to dress out. I don't feel well and I'm not going to"

"Miss Williams, you have to dress out or you fail this class. Which will it be?" This psycho was already screwing with my more-than-screwed day.

"The 'or' option." I smirked. I found a button to push and pushed it.

She frowned. "As you wish, Miss Williams. I will be notifying the office about this."

That almost pushed me off the edge. She didn't realize what she said, but I did. If she was 'notifying the office' about my behavior and such, then that meant that the office knew about everything and had told all my teachers to keep an eye on me. Great, just what I need. I bunch of teachers watching my every move.

She stalked off, mumbling to herself about crazy students. My smirk grew wider.

Unfortunately, Zane had this class and decided to be friendly, and he started walking my way.

"Hey Alicia."

"Zane" I wasn't going to play this game.

He was about to say something, but I just walked off into the gym and onto the bleachers, only limping slightly.

That was when the disaster broke out. I was climbing up the stairs, trying to get to the top row, not watching what I was doing, and I slipped. I fell on my leg and screamed in pain.

Zane was right there behind me, pulling me up to feet.

Unfortunately, the coach heard my scream and demanded answers.

"What happened Alicia? Why were you screaming?? Are you hurt?"

"I'm f-fine." I heard that falter in my voice clearly and was positive that they did, too.

Zane answered me. "Alicia, don't lie to me."

"Really, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. I just slipped and fell. That's all."

"I don't believe crap and I don't like being lied to. Tell me the truth."

"That is the truth. I don't care if you don't believe it."

Zane was about to argue more, when the coach cut him off.

"That's enough Zane. Please escort Miss Williams to the nurse's office to get some ice."

"Will do." He said with slight disdain.

My head was spinning in fear. If I went to the nurse's office, they would see my leg and it wouldn't be pretty. They would ask questions and I would get sent to the nearest foster home in the area.

I was vaguely aware of Zane tugging me to the office. I had to think of something and quick. The only thing I could come up with was telling Zane or out running him, which didn't seem very likely.

I decided to go with option A.

"Zane, stop, please."

"What is it?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I-I…" I didn't know if I could trust him.

"Just spit it out." Yep, there was definitely annoyance in his voice.

"I can't go to the nurse's office. I just can't."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I can't. Please Zane. You have to trust me."

"Why would I do that when I don't get a logical reason as for why I'm doing this?"

"Please Zane?" I was practically begging him to not do this. I was maybe about 3 seconds from groveling on my knees.

"Just tell me why. Then I'll think about it."

I thought about it. I knew I needed someone to trust, someone to talk to. But I wasn't sure if that person was Zane or if he could be trusted.

"Promise you won't tell and you will keep your mouth shut."

"What does that…?"

I cut him off. "Zane just promise. If you wanna know, you have to promise."

"Fine, I promise not to tell and whatnot."

I took in a deep breath.

I pulled him into the little abandoned hallway next to the cafeteria. I bent down and began rolling up my jeans.

"What are you doing?" Zane asked, obviously lost.

I paused with my right leg, before it was past my ankle.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm showing you why I can't go to the nurse's office or dress out in P.E."

I rolled my jeans' leg up to my knee and Zane gasped.

"What…..?"

**Ooh cliff hanger. What do you think Zane's reaction should be? **

**Oh and I know this will be a question so I'm answering it now. I didn't have Jeff kick Alicia in the stomach or anything, because the thought of getting a kick in the stomach made me throw up. So I decided not to do it. Oh and I updated some other chapters, so you may wanna go read them again.**

**Remember to push the green button. You know your looking at it. Review Review Review!!! **

**~ Kaitlyn**

**Oh I almost forgot… I'm writing down the songs I listened to when I was writing this.**

**Songs:**

**Concrete Angel- Martina McBride (this story's theme song)**

**All We'd Ever Need- Lady Antebellum**

**Breathe- Taylor Swift**

**Ignorance/Misery Business/ CrushCrushCrush- Paramore**

**Stupid Boy- Keith Urban**


	6. IMPORTANT AN!

**Hey,**

**This is not a new chapter, sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I'm putting this story on a hiatus because I'm on a writers' block. I'll see if I can continue it some day….**

**~Kaitlyn**


End file.
